praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Helga of Resha
Resha University Hospital, Hederhelm, Resha |Spouse = Didrik Appeldask (m. 2017) |Issue = |Full=Helga Maria Anastasija Veronika |House = Vunderberg |Father = King Rodrick of Resha |Mother = Sabina II of Resha |Religion = Church of Resha}} Princess Helga of Resha (born 30 July 1989) is the second child of Queen Sabina II and King Rodrick. She is fourth in the line of succession to the Reshan throne, after her sister Alexandra, and her two children. Family and early life Helga was born on 30 July 1989 at Resha University Hospital in Hederhelm, the second child of Queen Sabina II and King Rodrick. Her birth name is Helga Maria Anastasija Veronika. She was named after Queen Helga, who ruled from 1784 to 1799, and her aunt Princess Helga of Berats. Helga has three siblings: her elder sister Crown Princess Alexandra (born 1987), her younger brother Prince Harald (born 1991), and her younger sister Princess Tina (born 1995). Education Like her siblings, Helga was originally educated at the Royal Palace by private tutors. She was said to enjoy mathematics and wanted to pursue a career as a mathematician. Helga graduated with her elementary school diploma in 2005, and enrolled in the Alkarin School, an exclusive gymnasium in the Alkarin borough of Hederhelm, where she studied a business program. Helga graduated from high school in 2009, where she was elected fammi messiah. Following her graduation from high school, Helga began studying business at the Faculty of Business of the University of Resha. She graduated with a bachelor's degree in 2011, and received her master's degree in 2013. Marriage Helga married businessman Didrik Appeldask on 3 June 2017, at Hederhelm Cathedral. Her sister, Princess Tina, was the maid of honor. Helga and Appeldask first met in 2011, while they were both university students. Helga's roommate was the twin sister of Appeldask, who later set them up on a date. They became engaged in April 2016. The two of them reside in the Standal borough of Hederhelm. Activities The Princess undertakes royal duties on behalf of her mother and the people of Resha. Her duties include the celebrations of Reshan Constitution Day, the Royal Family's birthdays, and dinners and state visits with other members of the royal family. Interests In 2010, while a university student, Helga launched a fashion blog titled Heavenly Helga. She began selling vintage clothes through the website in 2012. The website has garnered a profit of over $2 million due to its sales. In addition to her love for fashion, Helga has worked as a model. She walked in Hederhelm Fashion Week in 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, and 2014. In 2016, she revealed that she had retired from her modeling career and has put her focus on Heavenly Helga and her royal duties. Titles *'30 July 1989 – 24 October 2004': Her Royal Highness Baroness Helga of Resha *'24 October 2004 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Helga of Resha Category:Living people Category:1989 births Category:House of Vunderberg Category:Reshan princesses Category:Alkarin School alumni Category:University of Resha alumni Category:Reshan people of Titovanian descent Category:Reshan Christians Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Reshan female models